


Can We, Please?

by beren



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker's exile, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: Nile is in for a shock when Nicky brings up Booker.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 233





	Can We, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Another short somewhat silly piece of fluff that just happened. Thanks to Soph for the beta. I hope you enjoy it.

Nile was concentrating on her granola, fruit, and yoghurt while Joe and Andy chatted about nothing over coffee, and Nicky was reading something with one hand and failing to eat toast with the other. Nile knew for a fact she was going to need all the energy she could muster, because Andy was supposed to be training her today. Mortal or not, Andromache the Scythian, could kick Nile's ass from here to next Tuesday.

When Nicky sighed and put his book down, Nile looked up from her food. Nicky had a rather resigned look on his face, with a pensive little frown between his eyes.

"Can we go and get Booker yet?" he asked and made Nile drop her spoon.

"No," Joe said, which was possibly the first time Nile has ever heard him say that to his husband, "it's only been two months."

"I know, but I miss the stupid French bastard," Nicky said without any of the ire Nile had witnessed in the pub when they discussed Booker's punishment, "and I cannot get my new phone to do anything sensible. How am I supposed to figure it out without Booker to show me? No offence, Nile, I know you tried, but you use words I just do not understand."

"Oh god, tell me about it," Andy said with surprising heat. "Why do modern things have to be so complicated?"

"To be fair, Boss," Joe pointed out, "anything CE is modern to you."

Andy threw a blueberry at him.

"Can we, please?" Nicky was looking at Andy with that pleading puppy eye thing he did that usually had Joe or Nile saying yes to whatever he was asking in under ten seconds.

Nile had only seen it work on Andy one time.

"He's being punished," Andy pointed out.

"You know what he's like," Nicky said, "he's been punished."

Nile went over everything she had been hearing in her head just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Backup a minute," she said as she decided that 'yes', this was about what she thought it was, "what about the whole hundred years thing?"

"Booker would never last that long," Joe said. "Even when we live apart for a few months he's always sending letters or calling or dropping by."

"But you all said he was exiled," Nile countered. "I was there for the discussion, I argued against it, a lot."

Nicky nodded, so at least she knew she wasn't losing her mind.

"We had to make him believe it was real," Nicky said.

"So he would believe he was being punished," Joe agreed.

"And wouldn't do anything so fucking dumb again," Andy finished.

Nile sat there staring at them for a few moments, feeling her fury build.

"And you didn't think to fucking tell me?" she hissed at them.

Nicky reached out and patted her on the arm with a kind smile that just infuriated her more.

"We love you, Nile," he said, "but Booker's two hundred years older than you as well as being a sneaky bastard and you can't lie for shit."

"He'd have known it wasn't real just looking at you," Joe agreed, "and then he would have started punishing himself worse than we ever could, which is never pretty."

Nile opened her mouth to yell at them, then closed it again, before opening it and failing to find the words a second time.

"At least you can stop texting him in secret now," Nicky added, still with that beguiling smile.

They knew. Nile sagged, of course they knew. She couldn't help thinking that probably meant they had had a point.

"So," Andy said before Nile could decide whether she wanted to yell at them all or not, "road trip?"


End file.
